Brujas y Ninjas
by BloodEdge
Summary: Especial navideño donde Naruto recibirá el cariño y amor de un par de mujeres muy especiales, y ellas mismas se encargaron de reunir a varias personas del mundo que fueron tocados profundamente por la carisma de Naruto y humildad, que se convirtió en amor puro verdadero, cuídate Konoha, porque como dice el dice "no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes"
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho que no hago un three-shoot, y este no será el ultimo, un especial navideño donde la siguiente conti será el 31 de Diciembre, espero que es agrade y les deseo felicies fiestas

Brujas y Ninjas

Era época navideña en Konoha, por primera vez en su historia y tiempo despues de la 4ta Guerra Ninja, la zona comercial de Konoha estaba abarrotada de personas, algunas mujeres parecían pelear sin tregua por un vestido o un simple par de calcetines, ese no era problema para Naruto Uzumaki debido a que ya habia encontrado sus regalos navideños para su prometida y futura esposa Hinata Hyuuga que por fin los sueños de la chica se volvieron realidad, eran la pareja modelo en la Aldea, las chicas envidiaban a la futura Uzumaki y los chicos hacian lo mismo con el rubio.

Faltan 3 dias para navidad, no quiero esperar a festejarlo por primera ocasión con las personas que realmente deseo –Naruto regresaba a la casita que ahora comparte con Hinata despues de anunciar su compromiso con la chica Hyuuga, estaba cerca de su nuva casa y al dar la vuelta vio a su novia Hinata Hyuuga hablando con su compañero de Equipo Kiba Inuzuka, desde que comenzó su relación siempre desconfio de el por sus deslices hacia Hinata recientemente, e incluso se había atrevido a quererle robar un beso, lo que el no pensaba es que sus sospechas se confirmarían esa misma noche, las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, Naruto pensó que su amada Hinata lo esperaba, este abrió la puerta y lo que vio apenas entrando deseaba nunca haberlo hecho, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga tenían sexo como perros en celo en el sofá, asi que con lo mas civilizado que podía ser, sorpresivamente sin que el par de amantes se enterara, el rubio los tomo por los cabellos y jalándolos con fuerza y sin darles la oportunidad de vestirse, hizo unos cuantos clones y ellos desaparecieron por la casa, el rubio original abrió la puerta con una patada y lanzo a los desnudos Kiba y Hinata a la calle, aun había gente transitando y cuando escucharon el alboroto sus caras se volvían expresiones de incredulidad, Hinata Hyuuga le ponía el cuerno a su héroe con el sarnoso de Kiba Inuzuka, prueba fidedigna, que ambos estaban desnudos, que otra cosa habría, cuando ambos estaban en la calle, los clones aparecían con las cosas de Hinata en cajas y se las dejaban frente a ella, el rubio sin decir nada mas entro a la casa y la cerro por dentro e incluso puso un sello de cierre para que no entrara nadie, el no derramaría lagrimas por una mujer que jugo con sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente y antes de que todo mundo despertara, Naruto abandono la casa y hablo con una compañía de bienes raíces e inmueble diciendo que quiere poner la casa en venta, los trabajadores de bienes raíces no quisieron pedir mas detalles porque sabían lo sucedido en la noche anterior, asi que el rubio tomo sus cosas y volvió a su departamento, el cual había sido remodelado por el mismo para hacer un ambiente mas hogareño para un chico soltero, horas mas tarde Hinata Hyuuga ahora ya vestida acompañada de Sakura, Ino y Temari que decidio pasar las fiestas con el vago de Shikamaru, las chicas no sabían lo que Hinata hizo y la ojiperla se aprovecho de ello para pedirles ayuda, según ella Naruto la corrió de la casa sin razón alguna, Sakura se encargaría de hacerlo entrar en razón y si es posible Ino y Temari ayudarían, llegaron a la casa de la ojiperla y quedo atónita cuando vio un letrero que decía "En Venta" todas pegaron sus caras por las ventanas para encontrar un indicio de Naruto pero la misma lucia vacia, la ojiperla quedo devastada porque su oportunidad de enmendar su error se había ido a la basura, desde un techo cercano era vista por 2 personas, las cuales tenían ganas de caerle encima y golpearla hasta la inconsciencia.

Bueno, al menos el ya esta libre de esa zorra, ella se fue, entramos nosotras –detrás de estas 2 personas aparece una tercera arrodillada ante ellas- y lo encontraste, Guren-chan.

Hai Bayonetta-sama, Jeanne-sama, el se encuentra en su viejo departamento de soltero –las mencionadas Bayonetta y Jeanne ensanchan una sonrisa, la cual dictaba "vamos por ti"-.

Guren-chan, sabes que no debes llamarnos con el sufijo-sama, nos hace sentir viejas, apenas andamos en nuestros 600 años y aun me siento joven –Jeanne mira a Bayonetta y dice de broma "si, tan jóvenes que durante todo este tiempo no hemos enganchado a un hombre" haciendo que la pelinegra chistara de enfado- ni me lo recuerdes, hemos tenido tan mala suerte, pero eso cambiara porque sabemos que Naruto es el indicado, bien chicas del coro hora de moverse.

Recuerdo

Bayonetta, o como pocos la conocen como Cereza y Jeanne, son las ultimas de un clan antiguo de hechiceras llamadas Brujas Umbra, ellas fueron cazadas por la ambicion de un ser transdimensional solo para apoderarse de una joya que ellas protegían, y el muy bastardo uso a su padre para lograr ese fin, al principio Jeanne y Bayonetta eran enemigas pero se unieron para enfrentar una causa en común, derrotar a una Diosa creada llamada Jubileus y derrotar al mismo padre de Bayonetta, que al final se observo que el estaba poseído, después de todo lo sucedido ellas entraron en un sueño rejuvenecedor gracias a un hechizo, ellas despertaron en una era donde los humanos ya no eran como los conocían, ignorantes en lo sobrenatural y enfocados solamente en la vida familiar, ahora la mayoría de ellos usaban una energía llamada Chakra para subsistir y realizar técnicas, lo malo es que lo usan para matarse mutuamente.

Como conocieron a la persona que buscaban, sencillo, ellas recorrían los bosques tratando de ganarse la vida, pero de la nada y sin que se lo esperaran fueron emboscadas por un enorme numero de ángeles y serafines que aun habitaban los cielos, ellas aun con la experiencia que tenían a su lado la cantidad logro superarlas, ella sentían que fueron derrotadas y asi fuera de no ser porque alguien intervino, el mismo Naruto le entro a los trancazos sin importarle que eran esas cosas, su ética decía "siempre ayudar a una dama en problemas" las brujas Umbra reaccionaron y se asombraron, un chico podía ver a las creaturas celestiales y sobre todo podía golpearlas y lastimarlas, ellas se miraron como diciendo "que demonios" para luego ver nuevamente a Naruto que apaleaba a los seres celestiales sin problema alguno, ellas tenían su orgullo de no ser salvadas por nadie o agradecerle a otras personas, pero de algún modo ellas se sentían nerviosas y su corazón latia con mas ritmo, era algo que no podían concebir.

Jeanne –la mencionada solo asiente- porque ese chico provoca que este nerviosa.

Eso yo tambien quiero saber, por una extraña razón el, hace que mi corazón lata sin control –la bruja pelinegra tenia tambien ese mismo sentimiento, que no podía ignorar-.

De vuelta a la realidad

Lindos recuerdos no Bayonetta –la bruja mencionada asiente con una gran sonrisa, Guren las guiaba por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a una complejo de departamentos los cuales lucían recién reparados, debido a que ahí habitaba su héroe y si deseaban alquilarlos que mejor tener una excelente presentación, las brujas y la revivida Guren llegaron al ultimo departamento del cual sintieron el aura de Naruto, ellas abrieron la cerradura con un hechizo para no romperla, cuando entraron vieron varias cajas cerradas, Guren tanteo una y notifico que estaba llena, Jeanne sugirió que el no había desempacado aun, la bruja blanca seguía esperando respuesta de su amiga, cuando ella volteo a donde Bayonetta la bruja pelinegra tenia una expresión de terror, ella desaparecio de su lugar y abrió todas las habitaciones del inmueble hasta llegar al baño, lo que vio ahí dentro el horror se expresaba en sus ojos, en la bañera se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki muy palido casi imitando la piel de Orochimaru, sus muñecas estaban cortadas para hacer fluir la sangre y el arma que se uso estaba a un costado de la abañera, un kunai de 3 puntas.

JEANNE, GUREN, VENGAN ES UNA EMERGENCIA –Bayonetta de inmediato rasgo su blusa para hacer presión en los cortes de las muñecas, las llamadas acudieron de inmediato y sacaron al rubio de la bañera llevándolo a su habitación donde les daría mas libertad de maniobra, Jeanne y Bayonetta de inmediato cantaron un hechizo para detener la hemorragia y sanar sus heridas, Guren de inmediato tomo algunos trapos y sin perder tiempo limpiaba la escena del crimen- porque nos haces esto Naruto, justamente el dia en que planeamos nuestro re-encuentro cometes esta locura.

Bayonetta, en estos momentos necesitamos tener mente fría y concentración, como Naruto acudió a nuestra ayuda sin pedírselo ahora nos toca devolverle el favor y de esta forma mostrarle que vamos en serio con nuestros sentimientos –pero la bruja pelinegra estaba hecha un mar de nervios, ellas habian sido heridas pero su recuperación rápida era un factor para que no necesitaran primeros auxilios, Jeanne suspiro y tomo a su amiga de los hombros, ella no reacciono a tiempo y fue victima de 2 bofetadas para hacerla regresar a la Tierra, y por si las moscas había conjurado una silla de acero- ¿estás de vuelta?

Si, gracias Jeanne, aunque sigo diciéndolo, tienes una mano muy pesada –la peliblanca le dice con burla "ventajas de bruja Umbra", la pelinegra quiere reir pero la situación era critica- sabemos que dejo su relación con esa zorra, pero nunca pensé que le afectaría de esa forma.

Que tal si hacemos un pequeño viaje a su mente, y vemos detalle a detalle lo sucedido e incluso podemos conocerlo aun mas –en ese momento Guren regresaba después e limpiar el baño- Guren, quédate aquí y cuida que nadie nos moleste, entraremos en la mente de Naruto para ayudarlo.

Las brujas conjuraron un hechizo en el cual desaparecen lentamente dejando solos al rubio y a la peliazul, ella viendo su oportunidad de oro toma lugar en el pecho de Naruto para descansar, ella tenia semblante serio, pero en su mente una chibi-guren hacia la danza de la victoria bajo un cartel que decía "les gane Bayonetta y Jeanne".

En la Mente de Naruto

Porque presiento que tendre que castigar a Guren cuando salgamos –ambas brujas desestimaron ese pensamiento, ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes posible, ellas caminaban por los pasillos llenos de agua oscuros, apenas iluminados con una luz naranja, las brujas tambien entendían la mente humana, a veces era simple, otras veces muy compleja, la mente de Naruto lucia mas…destruida, las fugas en las tuberías significaba que el era victima de maltrato constante- el agua en si representaba su conciencia, había perdido bastante durante su corta vida que no puede ser reemplazado, pero se puede crear nueva conciencia basado en el esfuerzo del mismo Naruto, es nuestro turno, Bayonetta.

Ambas brujas en posición espalda con espalda recitan un hechizo sanador, el aura de las mismas que lentamente salía de sus cuerpos tocaba los rincones cercanos de los muros y las tuberías, estas que lucían oxidadas y rotas, se reconstruían y volvían a unirse al resto, las fugas de agua se detenían y los muros se limpiaban paulatinamente, unos minutos mas tarde los pasadizos se hallaban mejor que como llegaron y antes de decir una palabra, una línea roja de chakra aparece de la nada y seguía mas adelante, las brujas de inmediato sintieron que es una pista a donde Naruto, ellas siguieron la línea por pasillos encrucijados y estrechos hasta llegar a su destino, una enorme cámara donde en medio de esta yacia Naruto (lo se, algo trillado, pero encadenado o en una cruz es algo extremo) de inmediato ellas van a socorrerlo, pero una voz grave e impontente las detiene en seco, como si se tratara de un estadio unas luces se encienden revelando 8 enormes creaturas, las cuales veian detenidamente a las brujas, ellas estaban serias y cuando dieron un paso, la creatura que parecía un gato dio un zarpazo al suelo deteniéndolas abruptamente.

Quienes son ustedes y como llegaron aquí, además de seguir el rastro de Kurama –hablo la gata viendo de reojo a su compañero zorruno, las brujas aunque impresionadas retomaron su casual actitud despreocupada-.

Gracias por preocuparse, y estamos aquí por nuestro futuro esposo –las creaturas miran a Kurama exigiendo explicación, y nuevamente miran a las brujas pidiendo lo mismo, Jeanne da un paso al frente- que, no hay nada de malo que un grupo de hermosas, sexis y candentes mujeres busquen a su macho.

Como que su macho, quien les dio el derecho de decir eso a nuestro protegido –tomo la palabra un enorme simio de pelaje rojizo y enormes colmillos-.

Porque como Brujas Umbra tenemos un código, el cual seguiremos hasta el final de los días a nuestro macho, y el ha sido elegido para serlo, y tu sabes muy bien la razón zorrito –todo mundo vio a Kurama y este contesta que Naruto salvo a las brujas de "Creaturas Celestiales" Bayonetta sonríe como ella sabe hacerlo- es mas, cuando lo encontramos el estaba con las venas cortadas en la bañera y nuestro primer movimiento fue curarle sus heridas.

Si, tambien recuerdo que cuando Naruto peleaba contra esos seres, ustedes cantaban una canción de los años 80´s –las brujas se apenaron y al mismo tiempo contestaron "era para amenizar el momento" Kurama solo resopla haciendo conocer su lugar- como estaremos seguros que no lastimaran al kit.

Ok, les diremos algo sobre las Brujas Umbra y es que ellas nunca faltan a su palabra, nosotras juramos estar a lado de Naruto y lo cumpliremos aunque para ello tengamos que destruir aldeas o países que quieran evitarlo –los biju solo miraban a las brujas con seriedad, excepto Kurama que asomaba una pequeña sonrisa- y nos podrían decir, porque Naruto quería atentar contra su vida.

Con Guren

Ella se sentía en el paraíso, nunca en su vida había pensado compartir una cama con un hombre porque su mente le jugaba que ella seria victima de violaciones mientras duerme, pero conocio a Naruto y aunque su primera impresión fue que era como todos los demás, con sus acciones demostró todo lo contrario, lamentablemente su paraíso termino cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta, la peliazul internamente quería machacar al o a la que interrumpia su momento Zen, y tambien agradecia tener un cambio completo de imagen y asi evitar ser perseguida por crímenes del pasado.

Un momento –la persona que había tocado la puerta entro en shock porque no esperaba que una mujer contestara- buenos días, con quien tengo el –cuando Guren abrió la puerta entro en shock, porque del otro lado de la misma se encontraban Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y Sabaku no Temari, las cuales estaban sorprendidas al ver a una mujer donde se supone que es el departamento de Naruto, como la puerta no estaba muy abierta, Guren aprovecho y envio un clon a donde Naruto para protegerlo- gusto.

Buenos días, buscamos al dueño de esta casa –Hinata intentaba usar su Byakugan para inmiscuir dentro de la propiedad, pero desistio la idea de inmediato-.

Buenos días igualmente, y lamento ser algo descortes, pero mi padre esta descansando y el algo cascarrabias cuando alguien lo molesta –las chicas se miraron desconcertadas, Guren supo que las tenia en la bolsa- buscaban a alguien en especial.

Pues, buscamos al anterior inquilino sabemos que el vivía aquí –Temari hablo antes de que Sakura lo hiciera porque conocía su corta paciencia-.

Creo que si lo he visto, el nos vendio su departamento porque el menciono que iria a vivir a un lugar mas grande, un buen chico de verdad, sucedió algo con el –Guren fingia toda inocencia mientras trataba de reprimir todo el instinto asesino que quería filtrar hacia la ojiperla por lo que le hizo a Naruto-.

No, no ha sucedido nada se lo aseguro, nos retiramos y lamento haberla molestado –Ino tomo a Hinata y Sakura antes de que suelten la lengua con mas preguntas, Guren como buena actriz se despide del cuarteto, ella cierra la puerta y suspira cansada, pensando que un poco mas y la habrían descubierto, justo en el instante que había regresado a la habitación Bayonetta y Jeanne aparecían, de inmediato la peliazul les comento sobre lo sucedido hace unos instantes, las brujas suspiraron cansadas porque las kunoichis se movían mas rápido de lo que pensaban.

Al menos compraste un poco de tiempo Guren, que estamos esperando, son épocas de fiestas, andando damas –Jeanne saco a ambas chicas de la habitación y comenzar a adornar la humilde casa de Naruto, afortunadamente entre las cajas habian encontrado adornos navideños, usando su magia los modificaron un poco para que estos no sean un recordatorio de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la casa- Cereza, como crees que reaccione cuando vea su departamento decorado.

Te sere sincera, dudo que el este feliz de momento porque el engaño estará en su mente, pero para sacarlo de ese bache estamos nosotras, y sobre todo el contingente que viene en camino –tambien era algo de pensar y asombrarse, en Konoha Naruto nunca tuvo amigos realmente, solo compañeros de trabajo, pero fuera de ella era todo distinto, se hizo de varias amistades muy fuertes y sobre todo muchos romances que el no podía corresponder debido a una estúpida promesa, las brujas recorrieron todo el Continente Elemental con el fin de encontrar mas información acerca de Naruto y encontraron que habian chicas que realmente tienen sentimientos puros hacia el- las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Sin duda alguna Jeanne, sin duda alguna.

Con Tsunade

Ella leia un reporte de vigilancia nocturna por parte de sus anbu, el cual relataba el suceso de Naruto Uzumaki sacando de su casa a Hinata y Kiba totalmente desnudos, ella realmente no sabia que pensar, si el reporte no miente y lo escrito paso, Hinata cometio una enorme falta y como madre sustituta pondría sus manos en el fuego para saber mas de este asunto, y su alguien se resistia uno que otro cráneo roto no estaría de mas, ella deseaba una y otra vez que Naruto no cometa una tontería y mas por las fechas que se acercan, en ese instante la puerta de su oficina se abre donde el cuarteto de kunoichis anteriormente conocidas entraban.

Buenos días Tsunade-sama –la ojimiel veía detenidamente a cada una de ellas concluyendo que obviamente buscaban a Naruto, además de que ella veía como Hinata trataba de no temblar como una gelatina frente a ella- no la interrumpimos?

No, solo leia los reportes nocturnos solo eso –la ojiperla salto del susto haciendo que Tsunade la capture in-fraganti- y a ti que te pasa Hinata, desde que entraste has estado muy nerviosa.

Yo, no como cree Tsunade-sama, estoy completamente bien –obviamente encima de la ojiperla había un enorme cartel que decía "mentirosa" increíblemente las demás kunoichis le compraban su acto, pero Tsunade no era una Sannin por nada, asi que lentamente se puso de pie y camino al otro lado del escritorio y tomo asiento en el- Tsunade-sama?

Que, no tiene nada de malo despegarme de la silla un poco para estirar las piernas –la ojiperla y todas las demás suspiran aliviadas- díganme, en que puedo ayudarlas.

Ehh claro, lo siento Tsunade-sama, queríamos saber si había visto a Naruto recientemente –Sakura había dejado la bomba, los ojos de Tsunade se ampliaron y dirigio su mirada hacia Hinata que sentía que se hacia chiquita- lo mando a una misión temprano.

No lo he visto desde anoche cuando dejo la oficina, Hinata –la ojiperla nuevamente salta del susto, sus amigas la veian como si estuviese loca- como prometida el debio llegar a casa, no supiste nada?

N…no, T…to…todo est…..estaba…bbien –todo mundo suspiro, pensaban que Hinata había pasado su etapa de tartamudez, pero veian que no era asi-.

Ya buscaron en su departamento –todas asienten pero dicen que ya esta ocupado por alguien mas- bien, ustedes relájense, yo me encargo de ello –todas asienten y se retiran de la oficina, pero Hinata sentía que era observada y voltea hacia atrás- no te preocupes Hinata, yo me encargo como te prometi –la ojiperla con un poco de miedo asiente y cierra la puerta, la ojimiel suspira y se frota el puente de su nariz- que demonios hiciste Hyuuga.

Ella solo le dice a Shizune que recién entraba "ire a arreglar una metida de pata marca Hyuuga" y para mayor información le señala el informe que estaba en su escritorio, Tsunade sale de la oficina mientras la morocha que no entendia eso de metida de pata tomo el reporte y observo que era un reporte nocturno, en el cual se relataba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y ella quedo en shock y con ganas de destripar a Hinata, era un hecho que ella lastimo a Naruto y por eso su maestra se retiro de la oficina para buscar a Naruto, ella de inmediato la alcanzo dejando unos clones transformados en Tsunade para hacer el papeleo y uno suyo para guardar apariencias.

Que piensas de todo esto Shizune –la ojimiel no veía a su alumna porque sabia que tenia toda su atención, y conociendo a Naruto ella sabia donde buscarlo mucho mejor que la ojiperla-.

Es muy sencillo Tsunade-sama, ella engaño a Naruto con el sarnoso de Kiba –ella parecía decir el nombre del Inuzuka con asco- solo espero que Naruto no cometa una locura, y donde comenzaría a buscar respuestas.

Si las chicas hubiesen sido mas listas, hubiesen pedido mas información a los nuevos inquilinos sobre Naruto –Shizune asiente porque de inmediato supo la respuesta a su duda- además, no se te hace extraño que ni siquiera me haya avisado sobre la venta de su departamento.

Tal vez, pero creo que esa chica quiere protegerlo porque pudo ser una testigo de lo sucedido esa noche –la ojimiel le contesta que es una posibilidad- pues que esperamos Tsunade-sama.

En el Departamento de Naruto

Las brujas junto con el Shōton de Guren la decoración del departamento iba viento en popa, como ellas mencionaron cambiaron las antiguas decoraciones para evitar los malos recuerdos de la noche pasada, no era nada exagerado, pero si era sobrio y hermoso como estaba quedando el pequeño inmueble, las mujeres incluso tarareaban villancicos navideños para amenizar el ambiente, Bayonetta había abierto la puerta de la casa para acomodar la corona navideña que aunque se escuche sencillo, era tardado porque el angulo de la misma no cuadraba con la puerta, no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella hacían acto de presencia Tsunade y Shizune, ambas mujeres al verla pensaron que ella era la chica con las que se encontraron Ino y las demás, solo quedaba presentarse ante ella y poder hablar sobre si sabían algo sobre Naruto, solo hubo un detalle, Bayonetta las sintió desde que subían las escaleras.

Bienvenida y buenos días Tsunade-sama, justamente a la mujer que deseaba ver en estos momentos –la ojimiel y la morocha lucían sorprendidas, no sabían que eran esperadas- pasen pasen, están en su casa, nosotras les explicamos todo.

Lo dices como si realmente supieras a que venimos señorita… -la pelinegra de lentes se presenta "me dicen Bayonetta, pero solo unos pocos conocen mi nombre, el cual es Cereza"- Bayonetta-san.

Entren, dentro de poco les prepararemos un poco de te –las kunoichis se quedaron de piedra cuando menciono prepararemos- chicas, tenemos visitas –Tsunade quedo muda de la sorpresa y Shizune reacciono con su típico HYIIIIIII, vieron a una mujer con la cabellera blanca mas larga después de Kaguya decorando un árbol de navidad, y la segunda chica fue alguien que Shizune reconocio de inmediato, una kunoichi enemiga que había sido asesinada por Kabuto frente a todos los konohenses- quieren relajarse, o ir al evento principal, o sea Naruto.

Primero vamos por lo sano, ustedes saben donde esta Naruto –las brujas asienten y Guren pidió permiso para retirarse a la cocina y elaborar el te- díganme donde esta, si le hicieron algo les juro que las mando a volar a Suna de un golpe.

Es lo que me gusta mas, que las personas sean directas y que no se anden por las ramas, vengan –Jeanne guio a las kunoichis a la habitación de Naruto, al abrirla este aun se encontraba en la cama, ahora lucia mejor que cuando llegaron las brujas, las kunoichis de inmediato se lanzaron a la cama para revisar al rubio, no les tomo mucho tiempo notar la venda en la zona de las muñecas- cuando llegamos al departamento, el se encontraba en la bañera con las muñecas cortadas, un poco mas alejado de el estaba un kunai bañado en sangre, Guren limpio todo, pero conservo las toallas y el kunai si quieren examinarlo.

Naruto, tanto te afecto el engaño de Hinata –Tsunade trataba de evitar derramar lagrimas, pero le era imposible porque su "hijo" atento contra su propia vida por una cualquiera- te juro que no se quedara asi, ella va a pagar por lo que hizo.

Antes de que usted levante una mano en su contra, nosotras ya tenemos algo en mente, si gusta escucharnos vayamos a la sala para contarle mas detalles –la ojimiel le pide a Shizune que se quede con Naruto, ella sin dudar acepta y tomando un banquito toma asiento a lado del rubio, nuevamente Jeanne y Tsunade se hallaban en la sala donde Bayonetta y Guren las esperaban, esta ultima con humeantes tazas de te- comenzaremos desde el principio si no le importa, nosotras no somos mujeres normales, ni tampoco kunoichis, creo que usted ha escuchado hablar sobre las brujas Umbra.

Bayonetta y Jeanne le explicaban detalladamente lo que era una Bruja Umbra y sus costumbres, la ojimiel no perdia detalle alguno de cada palabra que salía de ambas mujeres las cuales cada vez eran vistas con mas sorpresa y admiración, y se petrifico cuando ellas le mencionaron que le serán fieles a Naruto por salvarlas, ellas lo seguirán hasta el fin de sus días y sobre todo que no serian las únicas, porque ellas viajaron por el mundo para investigar mas sobre su futuro esposo y se encontraron a muchas chicas que están locamente enamoradas de el, eso dejo sin habla a Tsunade que su cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas para entender lo que escucho.

Déjenme entender, hay casi un ejercito de chicas y mujeres que vienen para aca solo por Naruto –las brujas asienten con grandes sonrisas- lamento si no lo creo, pero es difícil de creer.

No es tan difícil Tsunade-sama, además son épocas de fiestas donde uno quiere estar con sus seres queridos, y ellas quieren pasarla con Naruto, algunas de ellas como Guren aquí detrás mio, fueron traídas a la vida nuevamente solo con ese fin –Jeanne abre su escote y saca unas cuantas fotos, las cuales deja caer en la mesa- mire y asombrese.

Tsunade tomo las fotos y las pasaba una por una, su sorpresa iba en aumento al ver quienes eran las chicas que vendrían a Konoha, entre ellas unas conocidas como Isaribi, Fuuka, Yakumo, Ryuuzentsu, Koyuki, Shizuka, Sasame, Ami, Matsuri, Sari, Haruna, Toki, Amaru Hotaru, otras como Tsukino, Kagura, Kujaku, Pakura, Sara y Ameyuri Ringo le provocaban pánico por el poder que poseían y algunas tenían viejas rencillas con kunoichis de Konoha, y alguien que casi hacia que se caiga de espaldas, una de las profesoras de la Academia llamada Namida Suzume, como sucedió eso, era una incognita, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, Jeanne le menciono que Suzume ya alquilo un departamento del complejo para estar mas cerca de Naruto, Tsunade solo asiente aturdida por semejante información.

Shizune sale de la habitación y ve a su maestra que no se mueve, ella levemente la mueve sin resultado alguno, de inmediato pregunta que sucedió y las brujas le explicaron que en el trascurso de este par de días llegarían esas mujeres para pasar las fiestas con Naruto, ella se petrifico y con el shock Guren la ayudo a que tome asiento a lado de su maestra, las brujas no tenían prisa alguna, decidieron seguir con la decoración de la casa.

Unos Departamentos mas abajo

Muchas gracias por el alquiler Ooya-san, no fallare con los pagos –una mujer vistiendo un kimono azul rey con estampados florales en tono azul celeste, de cabello castaño ondulado y lentes agradecia a una señora de mediana edad por su nuevo departamento- increíble, antes de lo de la 4ta guerra estos departamentos estaban en el olvido, pero ahora lucen como recién construidos, creo que el factor de que el departamento de Naruto este en los niveles superiores ayudo bastante- oki doki, hora de desempacar –como menciono Jeanne, Namida Suzume, actual instructora en la Academia con especialidad en formación kunoichi se mudaba a un departamento niveles debajo de donde esta el del rubio-.

Fin del Acto 1


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de mi especial navideño, espero que la disfruten y comenten (no es obligación obviamente) pero se aceptaran criticas constructivas, la ultima parte si me lo permiten mi imaginación estaría lista para el 6 de enero, donde se culminara todo este asunto y veremos de que lado masca la iguana, sin decir mas, comencemos

Brujas y Ninjas

Acto 2

No muy lejos de Konoha, como a unas horas de camino, una caravana de 5 carrozas reales custodiadas por ninjas de varias aldeas como lo son del Pais de las Nieves, un contingente de Samurais del Pais de Hierro, aunque ellas hubiesen preferido otro tipo de escolta mas personal, lo dejaron asi para sorprender a Naruto con su llegada a la aldea, en el primer carruaje se encontraban 5 chicas que con el tiempo llegaron a conocerse de maravilla, ellas eran Sasme Fuma, Isaribi Uzumaki, ella decidio tener el apellido de la persona que la ayudo a no infravalorarse por sus defectos físicos, Hokuto del Pais del Oso y de la aldea de la Estrella, que gracias a Naruto ahora podía ser vista como una aldea ninja formal, Yakumo Kurama que se encontraba de viaje para entrenarse y controlar mejor sus poderes, ella tambien le estaba agradecida por ayudarle a derrotar a su "alter ego" y tener mas confianza en si misma, la quinta chica se llama Hotaru Tsuchigomo, ella conocio a Naruto cuando aun vivía en Kiri antes de la "Purga", el acompañaba a Sarutobi en una platica diplomática en un punto neutral con Kiri y Yagura llevaba un pequeño sequito del Clan Tsuhigomo entre ellos la pequeña Hotaru, durante la reunión ellos lograron conocerse y prometieron nunca olviar uno del otro.

En el segundo carro tendría el termino Edo-Tensianas o algo asi, porque en este se encontraban Kujaku, una ex-kunoichi que fue asesinada a manos de Temari, por una razón usando técnicas Fuuton que se supone que era su elemento tambien, Ameyuri Ringo, ex Shinobi Gatana de Kiri, ella tenia su encanto salvaje, pero gracias a unos consejos de sus compañeras ahora lucia como toda una dama de sociedad, eso si le quitamos que aun posee los dientes aserrados de un tiburón, otra chica ahí dentro seria Fuka Uzumaki, ella fue encontrada en una base subterránea bajo un jutsu de animación suspendida con el cual el captor pudo hacer una replica de ella a base de su cabello, cuando las brujas la encontraron de inmediato la rescataron y acabaron llenando de balas a los que custodiaban el lugar, del captor nada se sabia por el momento, ella se sentía feliz de poder reunirse con alguien del clan después de tanto tiempo, la siguiente tambien regreso a la vida como Kujaku y Ameyuri, su nombre es Pakura, una ex-kunoichi de Suna que fue catalogada en el libro Bingo Rango S por la línea de sangre Shakuton que la hizo tan famosa, y la ultima, no es una chica traída de la muerte ni nada, sino que tiene un pasado con la líder de Konoha, su nombre, Kagura, ex-alumna de Tsunade Senju, ella prefiere no hablar de ello y sus intenciones son limar asperezas con su ex-maestra y pasar las fiestas con el chico que la hizo cambiar, Naruto Uzumaki.

El tercer coche era el mas ameno de todos, o mas bien había una competencia amistosa donde cada una recitaba un poema sobre la navidad y Naruto como base, entre las ocupantes se encuentra Shizuka Nadeshiko de la Aldea del mismo nombre, ella en secreto se enamoro de Naruto pero en su aldea tenían un código de honor que seguir y ella se había resignado, daba gracias a que las Brujas Umbra y su madre hablaron sobre los sentimientos de Shizuka hacia Naruto y la madre de Shizuka solo le dijo "ve por el" Shizuka no perdió tiempo en agradecer a su madre y se encerro en su cuarto para comenzar a empacar, otra de las chicas presentes era Ryuuzentsu, una kunoichi de Kusagakure que fue compañera de Naruto durante su estadia en la prisión de Sangre en el cual ella estaba infiltrada para destruir La Caja, ella no tuvo éxito en su misión y Naruto le salvo la vida en el ultimo segundo, desde ese instante ella ha sentido que su corazón salta de emoción solamente cuando se menciona el nombre del chico rubio, las ultimas chicas son apenas conocidas para Naruto, una de ellas es Ami, la niña brabucona en su época de la Academia, ella cambio su actitud cuando en una de sus caminatas a los Campos de entrenamiento ella observo el desempeño del Equipo 7, aunque tenia la razón de que Sakura fue una decepción en toda regla, ella que idolatraba a Sasuke tambien fue su decepción porque escucho que solo el poder vale en el mundo ninja, pero su sorpresa cayo en el miembro que menos esperaba ver con detenimiento, al igual que ella supo que esa prueba se trataba del trabajo en Equipo y entre las sombras siguió sus pasos donde trato de hacer que Sasuke y Sakura se unieran para un plan, pero ellos lo mandaron a volar diciendo que no lo necesitaban dejando al rubio a su suerte, Ami desde ese momento comenzó a ver a Naruto con otros ojos y se enfoco mas en su entrenamiento que en la bravuconería por la cual era muy conocida, sin que nadie se hubiese enterado abandono la aldea para comenzar un viaje de entrenamiento el cual le rindió varios frutos, las ultimas chicas son Matsuri y Sari de Suna, ellas eran fanáticas de Gaara pero de inmediato lo dejaron para enfocarse en alguien mas "rentable" y asi nacio su devoción a Naruto el cual no fue desechado como el cariño que Gaara les menosprecio a ambas, y bajo cierto régimen de entrenamiento gracias a Ami que con sus viajes aprendio mucho ellas tenían un excelente nivel.

La cuarta carroza iban personalidades influyentes, entre ellas la Damiyo Koyuki Kazahana, dirigente del Pais de la Nieve o de la Primavera como ustedes quieran llamarle, ella le estaría eternamente agradecida a Naruto porque le dio la fuerza necesaria para imponerse ante su tio aun cuando ella no podía hacer nada en su contra y ahora gobierna con paz y no como dictadura, otra Damiyo presente es Haruna, ella realmente esta enamorada de Naruto, porque el le ayudo con la corrupción que había en su reino y con ello se gano su afecto y amor, incluso fue tan lejos que le pidió quedarse a su lado como su príncipe, pero el desistio porque tenia una misión, y eso la llevo a enamorarse mas del rubio, su contraparte la Damiyo del Pais de las Aves Toki, ella tambien esta enamoradísima de Naruto, porque al igual que Koyuki le dio fuerzas para continuar cuando ella estaba harta de su trabajo, y porque durante su estadia lo conocio mucho mejor que cualquier persona de Konoha, otra persona influyente en el carruaje es Shion, la sacerdotisa del Pais del Demonio, ella había previsto en sus visiones la muerte de Naruto una y otra vez, pero el le demostró que el destino nunca esta escrito y que puede hacer su propia vida, ella conmovida por sus actos le pidió ayuda para procrear a la siguiente generación de sacerdotisas, cosa que el rubio acepto sin captar la indirecta, a ella le gusta mucho su carácter despistado y humilde, la ultima seria la Reina Sara, ella recuerda como lo conocio en su juventud además del que en ese momento Minato Namikaze era un Jounnin, lo que la cautivo fueron simplemente sus marcas de bigotes en las mejillas que deseaba acariciar una y otra vez hasta cansarse, y cuando se entero que el era un viajero del tiempo y que volvió a su época, de inmediato puso a sus espias en acción para buscarlo.

En el ultimo carro esta conformado por chicas y una mujer que conocía a una de las chicas presentes, Tsukino era una kunoichi proveniente de la Aldea de la Luna, donde ella se enamoro a primera vista de Naruto y de acuerdo a sus archivos históricos, Naruto era una clase de ninja legendario que se hablaba en dichos documentos, ella pidió la baja ninja de su aldea para seguir a su amado, la segunda chica es una medico errante, su nombre Amaru, ella había sido engañada por el hombre que le enseño todo acerca de medicina sabia, además de tener a un pseudo-biju dentro de ella llamado Reibi el cero colas, ella pensaba que Naruto era un idiota por como actuaba y no se equivoco, pero al mismo tiempo demostró ser muy consciente de lo que hacia y le demostró que ella puede seguir su camino sin depender de los demás, claro que cuando Naruto iba en caída libre, ella no dudo un segundo en lanzarse con un planeador en sus espaldas para tratar de salvarlo, eso demuestra amor del bueno, y la ultima mujer, es la ex-esposa del rey de Getsugakure llamada Amayo, ella se había separado de su esposo porque en esos tiempos el pensaba que el dinero y los lujos lo eran todo en la vida y a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de pensamiento asi que sin mas se alejo de el y se acomodo en una casa cerca de la playa, el trato de visitarla pero siempre recibia el mismo trato porque no cambiaba, en la ocasión cuando Naruto iba con ellos la mujer no le quitaba la mirada por lo kawaii que se veía con sus marquitas de zorro, y gracias a las brujas Umbra rejuvenecio unos cuantos añitos y asi poder cumplir su sueño, frotar su rostro con las mejillas de Naruto dia y noche, noche y dia las 24 horas del dia.

En el Carruaje 3

Shizuka, creimos haber dicho que nuestras poesías mostrarían nuestro amor hacia Naruto, no de como queremos llevarlo a la cama y que le haríamos después de ese paso –la kunoichi de Nadeshiko se pone como manzana madura y oculta su rostro detrás de un libro, que por coincidencia es un Icha-Icha para chicas, las demás solo tenían una gota en la nuca al ver tal escena- bueno, dejando el tema erotico, Shizuka cumplio con el reto incluyendo la navidad y Naruto, quien es la siguiente.

Yo pido turno Ami-chan –Sari pidió la palabra y ella asiente, la ex-kunoichi de Suna se aclara la garganta y comienza- mi poema se llama Epoca Decembrinas en las ardientes dunas del desierto –tods rieron nerviosamente por el titulo tan largo- dice asi.

Carruaje 2

Ameyuri, recuerdame como tu, Kujaku y Pakura se decidieron por Naruto, aun lo creo increíble –las edo-tensianas se miran y sonríen como las grandes amigas que son, Fuka estaba interesada en la respuesta- porque el es mi única familia que me queda, y no quiero que resulte herido.

No te preocupes Fuka-chan, nosotras no le haremos nada que lo lastime, pero te diremos, cuando Pakura y yo fuimos traídas a la vida con el Edo-Tensei en la 4ta guerra, se nos trajo a la vida con todas nuestras habilidades, incluyendo nuestra habilidad sensorial, antes de volver a ser selladas, sentimos el enorme poder de Naruto-sama, tan calido, abrazador, puro, al mismo tiempo lleno de misterio y maldad al mismo tiempo, ahhhh mi tipo de hombre soñado –mientras que Ameyuri se sumerge en su mundo de fantasia, Pakura tomo la palabra-.

Debo concordar con Ameyuri, cuando sentí su poder mi corazón latia sin control alguno, sentí que mi cuerpo me quemaba desde dentro, y gracias a ello pudieron sellarme, pero nunca olvidare esa sensación –Fuka asiente, Pakura era menos dramática que Ameyuri y se entendio a la perfeccion-.

Conmigo fue amor a primera vista Fuka-san, pero como estábamos en bandos opuestos no podía hacer mucho para acercarme sin que me tacharan de que deseaba matarlo, es difícil relacionarte con alguien que te gusta si estas en el bando incorrecto –todo mundo suspira porque era une enorme realidad-.

Naruto-sama me hizo ver mi gran error, estaba tan empeñada en ser la heredera del contrato de las babosas que me obsesione a tal grado que quise asesinar a Tsunade-sensei y quedarme como su titular, le agradeceré de por vida a Naruto por brindarme mi verdadero camino, el contrato con los Bisontes –Fuka le pregunto "solo eso"- ehh, bueno, tambien pensé en ayudarle en renacer su clan, pero no lo presionare.

Ahora, Fuka-chan, tu tambien perteneces al clan Uzumaki –la pelirroja asiente con gran orgullo, Ameyuri que regreso de su mundo pone atención a las palabras de Pakura- y creo que esta en ti y Naruto renacer al clan, cierto.

Es obvio que si, además, he visto algunos reportes sobre alguien mas, creo que se llama Karin o algo parecido, pero ella no es del clan por su actitud fangirl, eso es un tabu en nuestro clan –Kagura como broma le pregunta como resucitaran al clan- eso es fácil, en una noche en un onsen bajo la luna llena, yo saldría del baño con mi cabello húmedo y solamente usando una toalla para cubrirme, el me esperaría en el futon donde consumariamos la relación y –es detenida por un cojinazo que llego por parte de Kujaku- OYE QUE TE PASA.

ESO ES MUCHA INFORMACION FUKA –todo mundo trataba de detener una hemorragia nasal, la pelirroja solo se rasco la nuca por la metida de pata-.

Carruaje 4

Entonces Naruto te prometio ayudarte para traer a la próxima sacerdotisa –todas las damiyo y reina miraban a Shion con fuego en los ojos porque alguien les estaba ganando la partida- y porque no fue en ese momento.

No quería presionarlo mas de lo que estaba en ese momento, la batalla contra ese demonio aunque exigió bastante sabia que no estaba cansado, pero si hubiese pasado en ese momento su "compañera" –la ojiperla hacia comillas en la palabra compañera"- no le parecía cuando se lo propuse y hubiese arrastrado a Naruto hasta Konoha sin que este pudiese al menos decir algo al respecto.

Se a que te refieres, cuando ellos me ayudaron a retomar el control de mi nación, Naruto me pidió un autógrafo y un beso porque soy su actriz favorita –todo mundo no sabia eso y ponen mas atención- asi que cumpli su deseo, me tome una foto con el autografiada y de paso le agradeci todo lo que hizo por mi en forma de un beso en las mejillas y se la entregue cuando el se iba a marchar, pero su compañera casi le arranca la foto y la iba a destrozar.

Esa chica realmente tiene problemas mentales, porque se mete en las vidas de otros cuando no le competen –la Reina Sara expresaba su opinión, la cual era compartida por todo mundo presente- y como es su carácter.

Si ella no ha cambiado hasta ahora, ella suele golpear a Naruto por cualquier cosa, incluso cuando no es dirigido hacia ella o según su mente le dice que es una tontería –todas las chicas suspiran, si van a hacer feliz a Naruto, tendrían que hacer algo acerca de la actitud de Sakura, Haruna fue la primera en levantar la mano- algo que decir?

Solo digo que tenemos que tener cuidado porque no creo que esa tal Sakura sea la única con la que tengamos que lidiar en la aldea –era un punto valido que las chicas tomaron en cuenta- que tal un perímetro de seguridad, como mandatarias tenemos privilegios.

Carruaje 1

Por unanimidad, compartiermos la cama con mi querido y amado Naruto-sama, aunque la ultima palabra la tengan Bayonetta-san y Jeanne-san –Hotaru sentía que era desplazada por las brujas- NARUTO-SAMA, YA VOY POR TI.

Alguien esta entusiasmada, no digo nada porque todas estamos asi verdad chicas –todas ellas asienten con grandes sonrisas- ha pasado tiempo de nuestra ultima conversación con el, cuanto creen que haya cambiado –preguntaba al aire Isaribi-.

Solo mira y babea –Sasame sacaba de su porta-kunai una foto del rubio con la capa roja con el senjutsu activado, todas las chicas la miran y suspiran de amor por el rubio- esto fue tomada cuando el regreso de su entrenamiento para enfrentarse a un tal Pain.

QUE SEXI –ese grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes incluso las que van en los carros vecinos que preguntaban que pasaba- SE VE TAN CALIENTE –ahora Hokuto era la que babeaba viendo esa imagen-.

Carruaje 5

Amayo-sama, porque no ha vuelto con el rey, el ha cambiado bastante gracias igualmente a Naruto-sama –para Tsukino no era ningún secreto que ella era la favorita de Amayo, la ex-esposa del Rey del Pais de la Luna, ella era una kunoichi retirada con una línea de sangre única, que ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo investigar debido a lo escurridiza que era la mujer- todo mundo la extraña mucho.

Yo tambien los extraño a todos, en especial a ti pequeña Kouhai, sabes la causa del porque me separe de mi ex-marido –Tsukino asiente y Amaru ponía atención al chisme- tiempo después de ello el quería comprarme con regalos costosos y joyas, eso fue lo que odie mas de el, que el dinero y los bienes materiales están por encima de todo, aun cuando haya cambiado y regrese a su lado, nada seria como antes, lamento si mi respuesta te inquieta Tsukino.

Lamento escuchar eso, pero lo bueno es que vamos por un objetivo en común –la mujer de piel bronceada solo se ruboriza y asiente con una gran sonrisa- Amaru-san, como va tu entrenamiento como medico.

No quiero jactarme ni nada, pero ahora tengo un nivel asegurado donde estoy mas a la par de Tsunade-sama –la morocha pelirroja no podía estar mas orgullosa de si misma- en estos momentos estoy experimentando con chakra elemental para avances médicos, y que avances.

Podrias mencionar algunos –Amayo suplico-.

No por nada atendí a Naruto-kun después de la guerra –Amaru comienza a recordar-.

Flash Back

La medico errante veía a su paciente Naruto Uzumaki ya limpio y usando solamente las batas de hospital para darle acceso a su trabajo, ella trataba de reprimir un gran chillido de fan porque por fin se le hizo tener a Naruto por unos momentos, tan inocente, manejable, violable, esto ultimo hizo que le saliera una línea de saliva al imaginar unas escenas doctora-paciente.

Amaru deseaba experimentar con una nueva técnica medicinal, usando chakra elemental en frascos, primero trato con el Katon, logro manipularlo sin problema alguno pero cuando procedió a hacer la curación la dichosa esferita exploto, no fue muy poderosa la explosión, pero le quemo las cejas.

Amaru: Katon, solo usar en casos de extrema necesidad, aunque no podría usarse en tratamientos cutáneos –haciendo notas- ahora Raiton –tomando la segunda esfera y al usarla sobre el rubio este recibe un gran electrochoque y Amaru también- nota, solo usar para reanimaciones –con su pelo un poco esponjado haciendo notas- Doton –tomando otra esferita y lo unta en un brazo del rubio cerrando sus ojos esperando una explosión o algo similar, pasaron 10 minutos y al ver que no daba resultado la removió sintiendo decepcion pero al tocar la zona de la esfera, noto como la piel era suave y tersa- aunque no servia para sanar, podría usarse para fines estéticos, creo que con esto abriría mi propio Spa jijijijiji –haciendo notas- Fuuton –tomando la esfera y expandiendola como aire, comienza a ver los resultados, los cuales le daba alegría, pero pasaron 30 minutos y apenas había sanado una pierna por completo- sirve para curar, pero mejor que se aplique en un hospital como tratamiento –haciendo notas- ahora y por ultimo Suiton –maniobrando con la esferita de agua, de inmediato se dio cuenta que con ella podría cubrir mas terreno y gracias a las partículas de oxigeno aceleraba mucho mas la sanación, teniendo el resultado esperado en su investigación se detuvo un momento para tomar notas- El agua es un gran catalizador de chakra para usos médicos, gracias a sus grandes concentraciones de Oxigeno, las células pueden regenerarse a mayor velocidad, solo se debe usar una gran cantidad de agua y enormes cantidades de chakra para que el proceso pueda ser mas rápido –terminando las notas- continuemos mi bello paciente.

Fin Flash Back

Sin duda alguna es el descubrimiento del siglo Amaru –la medico errante con un rubor asiente- que tal si les hablamos de esto a las demás para que puedan financiarte un spa, y yo pido ser tu primera cliente –Amayo aclaro, pero alguien tenia algo que decir-.

Eso si que no, yo sere la primera Amayo-san –las viajeras veian a todos lados para ver quien hablo y notaron una bocina, de la cual salía la voz de la misma Koyuki- porque yo sere la que financie el nuevo negocio de Amaru-chan.

A ver, entonces todos podemos escuchar y hablar entre nosotras –ahora hablo Matsuri y todas las chicas asienten- JAJAJAJAJA, TE QUEMASTE TU SOLITA SHIZUKA, AHORA TODO MUNDO SABRA QUE ERES UNA PERVERTIDA.

NOOOO, PORQUE A MI –Shizuka lamentaba haber sido escuchada por todas sus amigas-.

De vuelta en Konoha

Tsunade-sama, es hora de que despierte –Bayonetta le chasquea los dedos frente a ella para que reaccione, la ojimiel regresa a la realidad- se que es una gran cantidad de información para digerir, pero es la verdad, y creo que es mejor prepararnos.

Prepararnos, que va a acontecer –la ojimiel estaba aun norteada por la información-.

Dentro de unas horas ellas llegaran a Konoha, al igual que un enorme sequito de las 5 "Grandes" Naciones, ellos llegarían dentro de una hora, a las chicas les tomara un tiempo de 3 horas, no hay prisa para ellas –Jeanne termino la explicación por su amiga-comadre-compañera Bayonetta- Guren, nuevamente te quedas a cuidar a Naruto, en estos momentos creo que esta razonando con sus 8 conciencias –la peliazul asiente- nosotras la escoltamos Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe.

No quiero menospreciarlas, pero que pueden hacer ustedes para proteger a Tsunade-sama –Shizune había reaccionado tambien, las brujas invocan sus pistolas asombrando a las kunoichis- que son esas cosas.

Solo son aditamentos a nuestro estilo de pelea Shizune-san, nunca esta de mas estar preparada –las brujas abren la puerta del departamento dejando pasar a Tsunade y Shizune, ambas un poco incrédulas por como ellas apoyarían su protección dejaron pasar eso un poco, para en un futuro ver mas detenidamente a las Brujas Umbra-.

Con las Konohenses

Minutos después

Ellas se habian detenido a tomar el cafecito y los sagrados alimentos matutinos, a ello se le unieron Anko Mitarashi y Kurenai Yuhi, ellas tampoco se habian enterado de lo sucedido anoche y solo se dejaron llevar por las palabras de Hinata haciendo a Naruto como el villano de la película, Hana no asistió porque sabia la razón de todo lo sucedido, Kiba no sabia quedarse callado, tampoco Yugao porque ella fue testigo de lo sucedido anoche y quería descansar para otra ronda nocturna ese dia.

Iban a comenzar la conversación cuando por fuera de una ventana vieron pasar a Tsunade y Shizune escoltadas por 2 mujeres que nunca habian visto en sus vidas, una de ellas parecía una copia fiel de Kurenai, solo con el detalle de los lentes, ropa muy ajustada y con cortes muy escandalosos y el uso de unos lentes negros, y la forma de caminar con la forma en la que contonea sus caderas era algo extravagante en la aldea, su compañera era mas moderada y lucia un peinado parecido al de Ino con un fleco cubriendo el lado derecho del rostro, ella lucia un traje de motociclista de cuero rojo y una enorme cabellera blanca, ella al igual que la pelinegra caminaba de manera muy sugerente con tacones muy altos, lo que mas destacaba de ellas era lo que estaban unido a sus pies y ejercían en sus manos, ellas se miraron y pidieron la cuenta, cuando pagaron sus respectivos desayunos ellas salieron corriendo para alcanzar a Tsunade.

Hora y Media Despues

Puertas de Konoha

Tsunade-sama –Sakura grito a su maestra para llamar su atención, lo cual logra satisfactoriamente- perdóneme si la molestamos, es que la vimos pasar y con ellas –ella señala a las brujas que no quitaban la mirada del camino que conduce a Konoha- que hace aquí.

Bueno, recibi hace poco un informe sobre que los 5 Kages vendrán a Konoha dentro de poco tiempo, y estoy aquí para recibirlos, y estas señoritas, se ofrecieron para mi protección, al igual que ellas esperan unos invitados –ella veía a las brujas que no ponían atención a las kunoichis de Konoha- las presento, la de traje azul y pelo negro se llama Bayonetta, mientras su compañera de traje rojo se llama Jeanne.

Unos segundos después la comitiva que Tsunade había previsto comenzaba a verse a lo lejos, donde una enorme carroza con los 4 simbolos elementales de las naciones hacían gala de quienes venían dentro, las brujas no reaccionaron y las kunoichis estaban asombradas, la carroza paso los arcos de Konoha y del mismo bajaron los 4 kages de sus respectivas naciones, Mei Terumi, Oonoki, A y Sabaku no Gaara, la primera acompañada por Chojuro y Ao, el segundo por su nieta Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, A acompañado por Samui y Karui y Gaara por su hermano travesti Kankuroo y Baki, las brujas ni siquiera voltean para poner atención, ellas siguen mirando el camino.

Los Kages fueron recibidos con la cortesía que se merecen y ellos devuelven el gesto, excepto Bayonetta y Jeanne que seguían mirando el camino, el Raikage de corta mecha se abalanzo sobre las brujas para darles clases de respeto, pero un estruendo detuvo toda acción, el morenazo siente que su hombro derecho ardia sin razón y cuando vio su extremidad vio que salía sangre a borbotones de un pequeño orificio, la causante era Jeanne que no dejaba de apuntar con su pistola al mazudo que se quejaba del dolor de la extremidad.

Le suplico que se controle adicto a los anabólicos, no queremos ser violentos y dar una mala impresión, ¿o si? –Jeanne con un gesto burlon se referia al Raikage y este trataba de mover su brazo derecho sin éxito-.

Ademas, estamos en vísperas de navidad y seria muy malo que todo un pueblo se quede sin líder porque no sabe medir sus emociones –continuo Bayonetta. El Raikage gruñia furioso por tales palabras de esas mujeres, sin mencionar que ese ataque le habia perforado la piel, se sentia tan caliente como alfiler al rojo vivo-.

Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Mei Terumi, soy la Quinta Mizukage del Pais del Agua, con quien tengo el gusto –la castaña tenia su típica expresión tranquila-.

Mi nombre es Cereza, pero me conocen como Bayonetta, y esta es mi amiga Jeanne, un gusto Mizukage-san –dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y gafas-.

Un gusto Cere -es interumpida por la pelinegra "solamente mis amigos me llaman Cereza"- lo siento Bayonetta-san, lamento si la ofendi -la peliblanca le contesta que no hay problema, pero que ellos esperan a gente mas importante que a ellos-.

No hay problema, además su presencia aquí no interfiere con nuestro negocio, porque esperamos a personas importantes –A nuevamente replico que quienes eran esas personas para que 4 Kages sean menospreciados, Bayonetta se pone a pensar golpeando levemente el cañon de su pistola contra su mentón- veamos, si contamos entre esas personas a 3 Señoras Feudales, una muy importante Sacerdotisa y una dirigente de un gran Pais Soberano, no se quien sea importante para usted.

Antes de que Kurotsuchi, Samui, Karui u otro ninja saltara hacia las brujas por atacar a un Kage, Jeanne diviso a lo lejos 5 carrozas custodiadas por un gran numero de ninjas y samurái del Pais de Hierro, de inmediato movieron la enorme carroza donde venían los kages a orden de Bayonetta, las carrozas y los ninjas pasaron por el arco de la puerta de Konoha sin problema alguno, ellos esperaban que las dirigentes bajaran de cada uno de los carros, pero solamente el 4 carro se abre, donde varios ninjas y samurái cerraron filas, del cual descendieron la Damiyo del Pais de la Primavera Koyuki Kazahana, la Damiyo del Pais de las Verduras Haruna, la Damiyo del Pais de las Aves Toki, la Sacerdotisa principal del Pais del Demonio Shion, y la soberana de las tierras de Roran Sara, las brujas con toda confianza se acercan al quinteto y las saludan con respeto donde las aludidas asienten el saludo, los Kages tenían la mandibula por los suelos, en ese entonces las otras carrozas abren sus puertas e igualmente los ninjas y samurái toman posiciónes defensivas, entonces sucedió, toda una comitiva de mujeres y chicas bajaron de las mismas dejando sin palabra a los presentes, Tsunade había visto a su ex-alumna Kagura, pero ella al verla solamente hizo una reverencia y le paso un papelito que decía "podemos hablar después" la ojimiel internamente estaba feliz porque por fin podía dejar en paz el pasado con ella.

YA LLEGAMOS KONOHA –gritaron simultáneamente las integrantes del primer carruaje para llamar la atención de todo mundo-.

ISARIBI –Ino reconocio a una de las chicas que habian gritado a todo pulmón-.

HOKUTO-SAN –Ten-ten grito mientras señalaba a la kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta de la Estrella-.

SASAME –Sakura tomo su turno para identificar a la pelinaranja que conocieron en Otto-.

YAKUMO –Kurenai no le quitaba el ojo a su ex-alumna-.

OIGAN Y YO QUE, PORQUE NADIE MENCIONA MI NOMBRE –Hotaru hizo un puchero muy infantil que la hacia ver tierna, Mei se encargo de reconocerla- vaya, menos mal jejeje, crei que me sentía como un fantasma.

Dejando a lado este ambiente, bienvenidas a la aldea de Konoha a todas ustedes –Tsunade hace la debida presentación y las mujeres asienten- ya se me había informado sobre su llegada pero solo quiero puntualizar, cual es la razón de su estadia.

Bueno, como puedes ver toda esta comitiva viene a pasar las fiestas navideñas en Konoha, nada del otro mundo, creo que los Kages tambien vienen a eso cierto –los mencionados asienten, Shion continuo- y que mejor pasar las fiestas a lado de Naruto-kun, como lo extraño.

Si, Naruto es el único que me entiende y me comprende, por eso lo aprecio mucho –Gaara había metido su cuchara en la conversación, pero no fue muy bien dicho-.

Una cosa señor caja de arena para gatos, aléjate de Naruto porque lo acabas de decir se oyo muy rarito y ese maquillaje que usas me hace dudar de tu hombría –declaraba Bayonetta dejando a todo mundo mudo y las chicas comenzaban a murmurar, entre ellas se encontraban Matsuri y Sari, que Gaara reconocio al instante-.

Incluso escuche que por sus extraños gustos Matsuri y Sari ahora se interesan mas en Naruto-kun –susurro Jeanne a Bayonetta aunque el susurro fue un poco alto que lo escucho todo mundo-.

No soy gay, no soy gay –Gaara se encontraba recargado en una pared diciendo el mantra una y otra vez-.

Dejando de esto a un lado, les indicaremos el camino hacia el mejor hotel de Konoha para su estadia –Tsunade quiso comentar una idea-.

Apreciamos su oferta, pero debemos rechazarla –Haruna asombro a todo mundo- Bayonetta-san nos hizo el favor de conseguirnos alojamiento en el complejo de Departamentos donde vivía Naruto-sama, escuche que con su remodelación ahora son los hogares mas cotizados de la aldea.

Que esperamos, andando damas, les mostraremos el camino –todo el contingente vuelve a entrar a los carruajes- porque Namida Suzume nos espera alla –esa fue otra revelación que no se esperaban las konohenses presentes, Bayonetta miro por ultima vez a los presentes- solo queda decir una cosa, felices fiestas y por favor, no se metan en nuestro camino.

Fin del Acto 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ultima parte de este especial Navideño, uno donde involucre personajes que no se ven a diario en los fics, solamente les deseo, Feliz Dia de Reyes y que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y espero que no me salga el niño porque no quiero poner tamales jejeje, bueno, sin decir mas, COOOOOOOMENZAMOOS

Acto Final

Noche de Fiestas y Revelaciones

La comitiva de chicas llego al ahora lujoso complejo de departamentos, donde gracias a Bayonetta y Jeanne saben que Naruto regreso a su antiguo hogar y la razón de su regreso, cabe decir que mas de una quería regresar a donde estaba el resto y machacar a la ojiperla, igualmente fueron notificadas que Tsunade y su asistente lo saben todo y que Hinata no revelo toda la historia y solo dijo unas cosas volteadas para hacerse ver como la victima de todo el embrollo.

Hay que ver todo esto para creerlo, esa ramera lastimo a Naruto-sama con un sarnoso rabioso y pulgoso Inuzuka –Hotaru quería sangre Hyuuga y no era para menos, todas las presentes deseaban ello-.

Lo primero en la lista será disfrutar estas fechas de fiesta, después veremos que pasa –en ese instante Suzume salía de su departamento recién adquirido y amueblado por ella misma, ella se gana la mirada de todas las presentes y la ex-profesora conociendo a todas las saluda con educación, Sara fue la primera en responder su gesto- buenos días Suzume-sensei.

Buenos días a todas mis futuras hermanas –todas las mujeres respondieron el saludo, la mujer reconocio a una de ellas y la misma que se sintió observada se encogio y trato de ocultarse detrás de Fuka- ohh, si es la pequeña Kagura-chan, como esta mi pequeña flor de loto.

O…ohayo Su..zume-sensei –la profesora lentamente se acercaba a la chica con una sonrisa que haría a las de Unohana Retsu una simple expresión facial- q..que ha sid…o de su vida.

La pregunta mas correcta seria –el rostro sonriente de la profesora ahora comenzaba a incomodar al resto, incluyendo a las brujas, y estaba a pocos centímetros de la ex-estudiante de Tsunade, la cual temia lo peor- PORQUE FUISTE A NUKE-NIN, YO NUNCA TE EDUQUE DE ESA FORMA JOVENCITA, AHORA TE VAS A ATENER A LAS CONSECUECIAS.

NO POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERA SUZUME-SENSEI, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SENTIR SU CASTIGO POR EL AMOR A KAMI –sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas, debido a que Suzume ya tenia en sus manos su artefacto para los castigos, un enorme abanico de papel diseñado para golpear cabezas o cualquier parte del cuerpo, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo carmesí que rápidamente las chicas del grupo rogaron que sus oraciones calmen la furia de una mujer furiosa, y peor, de una profesora decepcionada de sus alumnos- SUZUME-SENSEI YA APRENDI MI LECCION.

TAL VEZ LO HAYAS APRENDIDO PEQUEÑA DELINCUENTE, AHORA SOLO SUFRIRAS MI CORRECTIVO –la kunoichi ahora hacia un berrinche digno de una niña de 6 años cuando su madre no quiere comprarle un dulce, Suzume vuelve a su departamento arrastrando a la chica y abriendo la puerta lanza a Kagura la cual suplicaba por su alma, Suzume volvió a tener su sonrisa inquietante- nos disculpan un momento, tengo que dar una clase especial.

La puerta se cerraba lentamente y una bruma oscura rodeaba a la profesora, o era imaginación de todas, cuando la puerta hizo el click solamente esucharon "AHORA APRENDERAS PEQUEÑA DELINCUENTE" y se escucharon sonoros golpes y gritos de dolor, todas presentaron nuevamente sus respetos al alma de Kagura que parecía que pronto se uniria a sus parientes, en ese momento Tsunade junto a Shizune y otras kunoichis de Konoha y extranjeras escuchaban todo el escandalo, la ojimiel pregunto que estaba pasando.

Una profesora aplicando un correctivo a una alumna descarriada Tsunade-sama –la ojimiel busco por todos lados a Kagura, tambien a Suzume-sensei para poder saber sus razones de su mudanza, entonces escucho "SUZUME-SENSEI YA NO MAS POR FAVOR, APRENDI MI LECCION", "NO, EL AGUANTA-LIBROS NO POR FAVOR", "TE ESPERARE EN LA ETERNIDAD NARUTO-SAMA" Bayonetta trataba de no reir por la cara que tenían las kunoichis, bocas hasta el suelo, ojos como platos y petrificadas- creo que Suzume-san les hizo recordar viejas anécdotas.

No volveremos a hacer travesuras en su clase Suzume-sensei –todas las kunoichis de Konoha incluyendo Anko y Kurenai se hallaban en en un rincón en posicon fetal bajo una nube de depresión masiva, Samui, Kurotsuchi y Karui pensaban que exageraban, la puerta del departamento se abre lentamente y del mismo sale una Kagura caminando como un zombie, con su alma saliendo por la boca y al no poder mas cae como costal de papas, detrás de ella la profesora Namida Suzume tenia su característica sonrisa de profesora que hacia un buen trabajo-.

Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Kagura-chan, no quiero volver a castigarte –la temida profesora solo recibe un pulgar arriba como respuesta, ella asiente- ohh, que tenemos aquí, kunoichis que no respetan el código de vestimenta, creo que ustedes tambien necesitan un correctivo –sin deberla ni temerla toma a las 3 que no sabían que pasaba, todas las del grupo se mantenían serias, las kunoichis konohenses ahora si temian que la ira de Namida Suzume cayera sobre ellas en especial sobre Anko, que no aprendio sobre usar solamente gabardina, falda y una blusa en mallas- eso me recuerda, Anko-san, venga por favor –la mencionada brinco de miedo y temblando como gelatina asiente y entra al departamento junto a las 3 que ni jota sabían que iba a pasar, pero ver a Anko les hacia tener una muy mala espina- si me disculpan, tengo que disciplinar a estas chicas.

Bueeeeno, como esto tardara un poco, ya hice una distribución de los departamentos para que no haya peleas –todo el mundo asiente ignorando los gritos de clemencia y terror que venían del departamento, Tsunade suspira resignada viendo a su ex-alumna siendo reanimada por Amaru, Shizune pensaba que los rumores de Suzume eran puro cuento pero al verlo y escuchar los gritos de las pobres victimas le daban otro punto de vista, Jeanne daba los departamentos de cada persona- espero que estén satisfechas.

UN MOMENTO, COMO QUE SHION-SAMA TIENE EL DEPARTAMENTO QUE ESTA A LADO DEL DE NARUTO, YO LO CONOZCO DESDE HACE TIEMPO DEBO TENER ESE DEPARTAMENTO –Hotaru exploto, mientras Shion ya se hacia ver con ese departamento- QUIERO SABER PORQUE.

Porque ella es una persona importante y tiene prioridades –contesto Jeanne sin decir que fue sobornada con una enorme colección de figuras de colección que tanto deseaba-.

Jeanne, no te habrá comprado con esa colección de figuras Gundam que aparecieron de la noche a la mañana cierto –la bruja peliblanca le responde que no sabe de lo que esta hablando- ¿SI FUE UN SOBORNO?

Mejor pasemos a 2 dias después

Dia 24 de Diciembre

Hinata seguía en su búsqueda de Naruto pero por un pequeño incidente ahora Ino, Ten-ten, Temari, Samui, Kurotsuchi y Karui donde estas ultimas ahora visten holgados kimonos gracias a "la clase" de Suzume, Sakura no estaba con ella porque le había parecido sospechoso que se pusiera nerviosa cuando Tsunade murmuro una y otra vez "Reporte Nocturno" asi que ella decidio investigar por su cuenta sin decirle a nadie sus verdaderos motivos para separarse del grupo, ellas creían que separadas cubrían mas terreno, otra de las razones por las que ella tenia tanta prisa, es por el mini-ejercito de mujeres que llegaron un poco después que los Kages, ellas no dejaban de mencionar a Naruto sin parar y la ojiperla sentía que si se descubria la verdad estaría perdida, asi que con la misma treta ella convencio a las kunoichis extranjeras para que la ayuden a buscar a Naruto, según para que el pague por la humillación que le hizo pasar a la "pobre" Hinata.

El grupo entro al local de Ichirakus para tomar un descanso y cuestionar a tanto Ayame y a Teuchi si sabían algo sobre Naruto, ignorando que del local de a lado que es una tienda de especias salían Fuka y Ryuuzetzu, entre ellas y otro grupo compraban viveres y lo necesario para tener una noche navideña como ninguna, cabe destacar que cada una de ellas el dia anterior visito a Naruto bajo la mirada de Guren para que ellas no se pasen de listas y terminen "haciendo suyo" a Naruto incluso a la peliazul le paso por la mente hacer eso, pero de inmediato desecho la idea porque no quería que Naruto pensara mal de ella, lo contradictorio de todo ello es que sacaba provecho de los baños de esponja que le daba y casi se iba al otro mundo gracias a constantes hemorragias nasales.

Asi continuaba el dia, donde el grupo de Hinata entraba, una pareja de las chicas salía, donde ellas entraban, el grupo de Hinata salía sin encontrarse, algo bastante raro pero con un gran sentido de humor, los Kages en su reunión pre-festivos, mencionaron hacerle homenaje al gran héroe del mundo, y hablando de el, preguntaron sobre su paradero porque no lo habian visto durante su estadia, Oonoki pensaba lo mismo que su nieta porque le pasaron el chisme sobre lo sucedido con su prometida Hinata, el se lo había comunicado a Mei Terumi, como Kage y mujer el pensó que entendería y ayudaría a la ojiperla, pero no conto que Tsunade mientras ellas dialogaban, la castaña pregunto como iba la relación de Hinata y Naruto, la ojimiel no dice absolutamente nada y solo le estrecha un documento con el titulo "Informe Nocturno", la Mizukage estaba disgustada, no, eso era poco, molesta, no describia muy bien lo que siente, furiosa, eso si describe lo que sentía en su corazón, A y Gaara tambien fuero notificados y prometieron no decir nada para ver el descenlace de los hechos, Oonoki cuando se entero no creía lo que el informe le presentaba, pero los hechos estaban ahí e incluso llamaron a Yugao que fue la testigo ocular y confirmo todo lo que decía el documento.

Como piensa que terminara todo esto –Mei lanzo la pregunta al aire esperando que nadie respondiera, exactamente porque era obvia la respuesta-.

Estas serán unas fiestas para recordar, en la infamia –exclamo A con un su brazo derecho maniatado para el tratamiento de su herida de bala, otra anécdota del año, derrotado por una mujer con una sola técnica-.

Seguramente el Clan Hyuuga será golpeado en su orgullo, por mi ya era hora de que alguien o algo le baje los humos a esos pomposos arrogantes –en los ojos de Tsunade se veía que estaban llenos de vida porque por fin podía ver a los arrogantes caer-.

Me gustaría salir y encargarme yo mismo de esa mujer –todo mundo miro a Gaara y dan un paso hacia atrás- por favor, ya les dije mil veces que no soy gay, y dije eso porque Naruto es como un hermano para mi.

No temas abrir tus sentimientos lord Kazekage, nadie le contradecirá sobre sus gustos –Gaara estaba contando lentamente para no terminar de ayudarle al viejo Oonoki a su próxima jubilación-.

Complejo de Departamentos

2 Horas Despues

En un jardín que se encuentra justo en medio del complejo, un ejercito de féminas arreglaba una enorme mesa, otro pequeño ejercito terminaba la comida del dia y próxima cena, y un ultimo ejercito decoraba el lugar para darle el aire navideño, las que se encargaban de la cocina eran Amayo, Fuka, Shizuka y Koyuki, las encargadas de la decoración venían por parte de Bayonetta, Jeanne, Guren y Pakura, el resto se encargaba de arreglar la mesa con presicion quirúrgica, algún pequeño error y tenían que desarmar toda la mesa y comenzar otra vez, paso una ocasión cuando unos platos se deslizarn hacia la derecha y casi se caian al punto de romperse, eso era gracias al desnivel del terreno que de inmediato arreglaron con unas tablas para emparejar todo, incluso usaron niveladores para que todo este correcto, en la habitación de Naruto, era el turno de Ami para cuidarlo, ella había esperado tanto tiempo para estar cerca de el y este era su dia, y no lo desperdiciaría por nada del mundo, como en un cuento de hadas ella se acercaría al bello durmiente y lentamente acercaría su rostro al suyo y conectaría sus labios con los del chico, incluso iria tan lejos para meter su lengua y saborear la del rubio con deleite, lastima que mientras ella estaba fantaseando Naruto había despertado lentamente después de platicar con sus 8 consciencias los cuales le pusieron al tanto de la situación, el contemplo sus alrededores y termino viendo a Ami que parecía soñar despierta con una línea de saliva y reia de forma muy extraña.

Hola Ami-chan –la chica despertó de su fantasia y vio que Naruto la miraba fijamente, su rostro lentamente paso de manzana, a fresa, luego a semáforo y de repente a un rojo nunca visto y vapor le salía de sus oídos- estas bien?

N…Naruto-kun –Ami solo pudo reaccionar de una forma, se lanzo sobre el con un gran abrazo y el rubio entro en pánico porque la pelimorada le iba a caer en plancha y estaba sumamente preocupado de que su cama se desarmaría por el golpe, cuando se dio el contacto por milagro la cama resistio- NARUTO-KUN, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYAS RECUPERADO –el rubio entro en pánico y murmurando digo "¿lo sabes?"- ya tranquilo, todas las chicas lo saben y prometieron no lastimarte mencionando a esa furcia.

Cuando pensé que podía ser feliz en mi vida sucede eso –Ami le pregunto con seriedad "y por eso querias suicidarte"- era algo desesperado, y no había pensado en nada mas.

No tienes que disculparte, al menos Bayonetta-san, Jeanne-san y Guren-san llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarte –el rubio mira el vendaje a la altura de su muñeca y mentalmente agradece a las brujas por salvarlo, sin saber que las mismas tenían una conexión mental y escucharon su oración- ya casi todo esta listo, solo falta el invitado especial –el rubio confundido le pregunta a que se referia, Ami con una gran sonrisa asiente- pues nuestra comida-cena navideña tontito, todo mundo esta poniendo todo su corazón para que este dia sea perfecto.

Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente –Naruto le pregunta a Ami, ella le responde que un par de días- ME LLEVA, NO HE COMPRADO PRESENTES PARA TODAS USTEDES.

No te preocupes por eso, tu mera presencia es suficiente para nosotras –pero algo que conocía del rubio es que si tenia una idea en la cabeza, era difícil hacer que piense 2 veces, Ami suspiro con una sonrisa- pero si quieres darnos unos detallitos, mejor que una mujer que te acompañe, pero tienes que presentarte ante las demás y –el rubio realiza su técnica favorita donde 2 rubios aparecen- por eso eres conocido como el ninja impredecible –Ami lo imita y aparece un clon a su lado- acompáñalo a sus compras por favor.

No hay problema si tomamos un pequeño desvio verdad –Ami sabia a lo que su clon se referia y solo se puso como tomate, el clon del rubio miraba sin entender, entonces la pelimorada (clon) tomo al rubio y salieron para las compras- nos vemos después.

Que tal si nos preparamos para bajar, el evento no puede comenzar sin el invitado principal –Naruto asiente y revisando su armario saca una caja que nadie había visto (habian revisado de arriba abajo su habitación) Ami aprovecho para abrazarlo por la espalda- sabes, tu tuviste un poco de culpa sobre mi partida.

Mientras Naruto y Ami platicaban, en la zona cero todo estaba terminado, en su lugar y el olor de la comida era exquisito, en ese instante Ami bajo para hacer el anuncio que todas ellas esperaban "chicas, tengo un anuncio que hacer, después de 2 dias de inconsciencia por fin se encuentra con nosotros, Naruto Uzumaki" todas las chicas ponen sus miradas en las escaleras y ven descender al chico que les robaba el sueño cada noche, las hacia suspirar con solo verlas a los ojos y en los casos mas extremos el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas al fantasear con el cada noche, es el caso de Shizuka y…Amayo, el rubio lentamente apareció en escena luciendo un modelito igualito al de Vergil Sparda de Devil May Cry 3, igual su cabello iria hacia atrás y con una katana en mano, todas de inmediato tenían corazones en los ojos y sin previo aviso se abalanzaron contra el, Naruto previniendo eso creo varios clones, las chicas se detuvieron en seco y cada una se fue con uno, aunque no sea el original ellas querían estar con Naruto, y ese detalle de los clones las enamoro un poco mas.

Con los clones Naru-Ami

Ellos se encontraban en la mejor tienda de ropa que había en Konoha, como todo mundo ya se encontraba en sus casas listos para celebrar las fiestas la pareja tuvo mas libertad y paciencia para elegir los regalos para cada una de las chicas, incluso Ami se replicaba como ellas para modelar para Naruto, cabe decir que cuando ella modelaba con la apariencia de otra persona Naruto tenia que luchar para impedir una gran hemorragia nasal, porque los conjuntos que elegian lucían muy sensuales para cada una de las elegidas, no muy lejos de ahí Hinata atrajo a mas gente a su causa, Shikamaru Nara y Shino Aburame, el primero por capricho de Temari y el segundo por sus insectos rastreadores de Chakra, Shino hubiese detectado al rubio original pero el mar de estrógenos a su alrededor suprimeron su escencia dejando que solo pudiese rastrear al clon, el pervertido de la esquina señalo que Naruto se encontraba dentro de la tienda, Hinata de inmediato entro al negocio y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, Naruto se encontraba en una silla paralizado mientras una mujer de piel bronceada y pelo rojizo estaba sentada en su regazo mientras le decía como le favorecia el conjunto recién elegido.

NARUTO UZUMAKI, QUIEN ES ESA –el rubio solamente la mira y sonríe, la chica arquea la ceja y no entiende del porque el rubio hizo eso, entonces escucha un susurro "sígueme la corriente" ella asiente levantándose del regazo del rubio- QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION SATISFACTORIA.

Y tu quien eres para interrumpir una reunión familiar ciega con cataratas –la chica fue la primera en reaccionar dejando a todo mundo asombrado- mi nombre es Fuka Uzumaki, soy una de las ultimas del clan Uzumaki junto a Naruto, y la que ustedes enfrentaron fue una copia barata mia porque experimentaron con mi sangre.

Además solo compraba obsequios para unas personas que llegaron a visitarme Hina-chan, Fuka-chan cual crees que sea mejor para Bayonetta, el azul –mostrando en un gancho un baby-doll azul transparente muy atrevido- o este –mostrando otro baby-doll en negro conservador, pero del color favorito de la bruja-.

N…Naruto-kun, todo esta bien –pregunto la ojiperla porque estaba conttrariada por la actitud de Naruto, como si no hubiese visto lo sucedido en la casa-.

Claro que todo esta bien Hina-chan, acaso algo no esta bien –el rubio vio que Ami-Fuka eligio el baby-doll azul- además, se que nunca me engañarias.

Cierto –la ojiperla parecía recobrar confianza, Fuka arquea la ceja aun vistiendo lencería provocativa, los oyentes solamente veian el desarrollo de los acontecimientos- yo nunca te seria infiel Naruto-kun, ni menos con Kiba-kun.

Hinata –la ojiperla con una sonrisa mira al rubio, pero se incomodo un poco al ver su mirada seria- porque mencionaste a Kiba –ahí es cuando la ojiperla supo que la había regado en grande, todo mundo quería saber que pasaba en ese momento, y sus respuestas llegaron en forma de una Sakura furiosa entrando a la tienda gracias a que distinguio a Ino desde varios metros-.

HINATA, COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE SERLE INFIEL A NARUTO –la pelirrosa tomo de la chaqueta a la ojiperla y la arrincono contra un pilar del negocio, su mirada era de rabia pura- Y MAS CON EL SARNOSO RABIOSO DE KIBA.

Sakura-san, creo que la cosa va al revés, Naruto corrió a Hinata de su casa sin razón aparente y ella quiere reclamar porque lo hizo –la pelirrosa vio a Samui como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, entonces de uno de sus bolsillos saca una hoja doblada y se la tira- que es esto.

Es un reporte nocturno Samui-san –Naruto y "Fuka" que regreso a su forma original como Ami veian todo lo acontecido y decidieron continuar con las compras, la encargada dejo de ver el drama frente a ella para seguir con su trabajo y se disculpo por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, los chicos dijeron que no hay problema- hasta cuando ibas a hacer que el incidente se volteara a tu favor Hyuuga.

NO TENGO QUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES A NADIE, Y SI, ENGAÑE A NARUTO CON KIBA PORQUE ESTABA DESESPERADA –Sakura le recrimino "SABES QUE NARUTO ESTA EN ENTRENAMIENTO PARA TOMAR EL TITULO DE HOKAGE, ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESO" –la ojiperla quería cachetear ahí mismo a Sakura por su falta de tacto en las cosas- DEJAME, TENGO QUE ARREGLAR MI RELACION CON NARUTO-KUN.

Creo que ya escuche suficiente, Hinata Hyuuga, doy por terminada nuestra relación y espero que seas feliz con Kiba –todo mundo estaba petrificado, una relación que se juraba que iba a para la eterniada termina con una hora de calentura de Hinata, en ese momento, Ami se le acerca a Sakura y sorprendiéndola le da un pedazo de papel, ella sonríe y se empareja con Naruto que carga todo lo comprado- que tenga felices fiestas señora Inuzuka.

Sakura ve a la pareja alejarse y discretamente mira el contenido del papel y le entro la duda, en el estaba escrito el domicilio del complejo de departamentos y una hora, no tuvo que pensar 2 veces y se le prendio el foco, era la cena navideña en el departamento y ella estaba invitada, aunque la presencia de Ami la sacaba un poco de su zona, pero pensó que ella quería arreglar el pasado, asi que solamente se disculpo por la escena y salio corriendo de la tienda directo a su casa, ella no festejaría porque sus padres se fueron de crucero por un largo tiempo asi que tenia el departamento para ella sola, ella se encerro en su cuarto para ver que usaría para la cena con Naruto y Ami, y ahora que lo pensaba con el resto de las chicas que llegaron después.

Creo que ya es hora de lucirme –Sakura se quitaba la ropa y mostro que llevaba vendas en la zona de su pecho- y que mejor que usando el kimono que el mismo me regalo en su regreso –de una talla A, Sakura paso a tener una talla D bordeando con E, muestra de su entrenamiento con Tsunade- muy bien chicas, vamos a lucirnos fufufu.

40 minutos mas tarde ella salía de su departamento y sin prisa alguna se dirige al complejo, en otra escena, vemos a Hinata recibiendo la regañada de su vida por parte de Kurenai que esa no fue la forma que la crio y entreno, los demás mejor se dispersaron pensando que todo fue una perdida de tiempo, Ino ve a Sakura y nuevamente llamo a todas para que vean a la nueva Sakura, a la vista de muchos lucía completamente hermosa, con las ropas que llevaba en ese momento que muchos dudaban si se podía tratar de ella. Su cabello estaba arreglado a tres palillos de madera que traspasaban el cabello dándole forma de chongos algo rebeldes debido a los mechones sueltos, llevaba un flequillo en la frente mientras dos largos mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Las ropas de Sakura constaban de un Kimono rojo con estampado de pequeñas flores de cerezo, las mangas de este estaban cortadas en tres secciones, hombro, codo y muñecas. Llevaba un cinturón de tela con un relieve rosado que simulaba pétalos de flores y como calzado unas sandalias civiles.

Me siento un poco rara, pero es el regalo de Naruto y no podía sacarle mejor provecho, mejor me apresuro porque se hace tarde –Sakura no hizo caso a miradas de los pocos transeúntes ni de Ino, hablando de las chismosas ellas de inmediato la siguieron para ver a donde iba y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaban a pocas calles del complejo de departamentos de donde vivía Naruto, las chicas se escabulleron y lo que sus ojos mostraba las dejo con la boca por los suelos, un mega-banquete donde varias chicas servían sus platos y convivían como amigas de toda la vida, entre todas ellas distinguieron a Naruto y un rubor invadio sus mejillas- estoy lista, buenas noches a todo mundo.

Sakura, que bueno que llegaste –Ami fue la primera en recibir a la pelirrosa y todo mundo puso atención a los acontecimientos- antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar en la Academia –Sakura no se esperaba ese tipo de recibimientos, y para hacerlo mas creible las palabras Ami toma posición de sumisión frente a ella- se que no merezco tu perdón por comportarme como toda una brabucona en nuestra infancia, pero quiero dejar todo atrás y volver a comenzar, y qusiera comenzar con tu amistad Sakura.

Ami, por favor no te arrodilles frente a mi, creeme que una parte de mi no quiere perdonarte por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, pero otra parte me dice que te de una segunda oportunidad, agradezco enormemente a Naruto por que sin el aun estaría pensando en Sasuke como un príncipe azul, me enseño el lado oscuro de la vida de una kunoichi y gracias a el tambien soy lo que soy ahora, borron y cuenta nueva Ami.

Ambas se reencuentran con un gran abrazo y no podían faltar las lagrimas de alegría, todas las chicas felicitaron el momento porque la época lo merecia, Naruto sonríe por una amistad mas forjada y el resto dejo sus platos para platicar con Sakura y comentar sobre su vestimenta, las brujas se acercaron al rubio mientras este no dejaba de ver la escena.

Tenias en mente esta reunión Naruto –el rubio niega diciendo que fue cosa de Ami- este tipo de escenas hacen que la época sea la preferida de muchas personas, no Jeanne –Bayonetta se pega al rubio por el flanco izquierdo-.

Tienes mucha razón, paz, amistad, convivencia con familia o amigos, esta es la época soñada –Jeanne hace lo mismo pero ella hace algo mas, captura los labios del rubio en un beso asombrando a su hermana- feliz navidad Naru-koi.

Jeanne, porque fue eso –la peliblanca señala hacia arriba y ve la decoración, donde toda la decoración en el aire tenían muérdagos, Bayonetta sonríe- como dicta la tradición, un besito Naru-koi.

OIGAN, NO SE ADELANTEN –todas las chicas gritaron y el rubio suspiro cansado, el realizo clones para cada una de las chicas y cada una tomo al propio y se recetaron tremendo beso para la tradición, con las chismosas sintieron un pequeño dolor en su pecho y dejaron el lugar para ir a festejar con sus parientes, amigos o familias-.

Fin del Acto Final

Epilogo

Todo mundo después de la cena navideña tenían sus regalos en mano, los cuales no esperaban ese detalle de Naruto ni que en pocos minutos pudiese comprar algo para todas, incluso Sakura fue una de las afortunadas, todas abrieron sus obsequios y se maravillaron con ellos, todas tenían un vestido que iba perfectamente con sus cuerpos y gustos, Naruto comento que Ami ayudo demasiado en las compras y cabe destacar que los vestidos no venían solos, sino que estaban acompañados por zapatillas y joyería a juego.

Naruto, no tengo nada en contra de mi obsequio, es lindo y tiene muy buen acabado, pero tengo una duda, lo compraste para mi o para ti –tanto Bayonetta y Jeanne sostenían al aire los baby-doll que Naruto compro para las brujas, este se pone como tomate y ambas brujas sonríen- fufufufu, quien te conociera Naruto Uzumaki, tan inocente y tan aventado, que tal si lo estrenamos en Año Nuevo –Bayonetta mencionaba-.

O no, yo ire primero Cereza, siempre vas tu y yo soy la segundona –Jeanne contra-ataca-.

QUE TAL TODAS –el resto de las chicas tambien alzo sus baby-doll por cortesía de Ami, las brujas se miran y su sonrisa aumenta, Naruto tenia un mal presentimiento, Sakura y Ami sonrieron porque tenían la misma idea-.

DECIDIDO, EN AÑO NUEVO TENDREMOS UNA OR…..

Fin del Epilogo


End file.
